The Smuggler's Prize
by Lemonade69
Summary: Very old fic. No plot, poor character development. All Grade A Lemon. One shot.


The Smuggler's Prize

I'm not even going to put any effort into a plot. It's all 100% Grade A Lemon.

I wrote this a couple years ago during Math class, and recently rediscovered it lurking on an old USB stick. So I did some last minute edits and here you go.

 _Warning: Obviously contains heavily graphic sexual content. Read at your own risk._

 _Still here? Ok then... enjoy :)_

Aron was a famed Human smuggler, recently becoming a self-made man from some jobs smuggling spice and other illicit contraband around Sith space. His fortunes even enabled him to purchase a ship of his own just last year - an outdated Corellian frigate. It was a junker when he made the purchase, and the dealer knew it when he sold the ship to Aron with a sly smile cracked across his face.

Aron knew from the beginning that the dealer was ripping him off, but he saw something special in the old frigate. He had little regret about forking over the 400,000 credits that the dealer had asked for.

He quickly fixed the ship up, just finishing the job only three weeks ago; and the reinvigorated ship was christened _Fortune's Wind._

A week ago, Aron got an assignment to smuggle a box of spice for some low-ranking Sith Lord on Dromund Kaas itself.

The pay was good, _very_ good. It had to be, since he dreaded anything that had to do with potentially crossing the Sith.

Fortunately the job itself went off without a hitch. However, when it came time to leave the planet, he soon found himself with some company of a darker nature...

"Drop your weapon, smuggler," a stranger yelled out in a sharp yet soft feminine voice. Aron complied, setting his blaster down on the ramp of his ship. "Turn around with your hands up."

He slowly turned around to see the figure that waylaid him. The Sith had her blood-red lightsaber pointed directly at him, and her robe's hood cloaked her face in shadow. Aron could see the faint glow of her eyes though, like glowing yellow orbs.

As the woman approached, lightsaber still drawn, Aron gave her a once over with his eyes. She was a full head shorter than him, and her body was slight of build. The only reason he knew that she wasn't some mere child was that her chest gave her a nice profile in the uneven lighting of the hangar, and also Sith acolytes weren't allowed to have a lightsaber of their own until the age of 16.

The young woman stopped a couple of meters from Aron and pointed her finger at him. "Smuggler. Your crimes here are known to us. We don't take kindly to spice being present in the capital. For this crime, you are to be taken to await trial."

Fortunately, Aron possessed a powerful charm for women. Now was the perfect time to use it. "I see that, Sith. But we're all alone here and I am unarmed! Why don't you take off that hood so I can see your face before you take me away." His voice took on an alluringly calm tone with the last sentence.

"...I can't." the Sith replied after a little hesitation.

"Your face may be the last thing I see, if your Masters see fit to execute me. At least show yourself to me."

The young Sith struggled to resist the smooth voice from Aron and found herself taking off her hood.

Expecting there to be some shriveled up old witch, Aron was surprised that her face was still quite young in appearance, as if the girl wasn't any more than 20 years of age. To add to his surprise, the girl's face was as red as burgundy, and it was adorned with noticeable bone ridges around her eyes and cheeks.

The red color of the girl's face initially gave Aron a moment of pause. He had taken Twi'leks and other non-human women for his own during various one night stands over the years, however, this girl did something to him that none of his previous companions had. A feeling of lust began to awaken within him. Long unsated lust.

The Sith repeated her demand, but this time she was getting flustered as if sensing the growing primal attraction between them. Aron was a handsome man, not overly muscular but still in firm shape. She had never before experienced the feeling that she now felt... and her nether regions in the area she never paid much attention to before now began to hunger.

Aron noticed that the young Sith was struggling to regain her composure, so he pressed his advantage. "What is your name, young one?"

As much as the girl struggled to resist his charm, she soon found herself blurting out her name. "Ariss."

Aron's charm now waxed to full and the young Sith was under his spell, though she didn't realize it yet.

He calmly said to her. "Why don't you come aboard my ship and stay a while..."

As he said that, he slowly advanced toward the girl who stood enthralled by the smuggler's hauntingly smooth voice. Her lightsaber deactivated and her arms fell limp at her sides.

Aron gently laid his hands upon her warm shoulders and slowly slid the robe off them. Now that more skin was now exposed, he noticed that the girl's entire body was as red as burgundy... Her body felt as hot as an oven, and he relished her heat.

As Aron was slowly removing her robe, Ariss raised her mouth to the smuggler's lips and gave a timid kiss at first... but suddenly she crushed her lips to his and they began to furiously make out.

Aron could taste the wonderful flavor of the girl's now-copious amounts of saliva as they made out like a couple in primal lust. Ariss gave a slight gasp as Aron's hands now found their way onto her small but perky breasts, which were firm and warm. Her nipples were fully erect.

They broke contact for a while as Aron slipped the rest of the girl's robe off her wonderful body. The fact that her body was completely red really turned him on, even though he had done it with his fair share of alien women before. However Aron preferred Human women, and Ariss embodied the union of Human and Non-human.

With the robe now completely removed, Aron took in the full visual experience of the young Sith's body.

Her eyes were bright yellow, almost as if they were glowing of their own accord.

Her neck was slender and the ridges from her face continued down to some extent.

Her chest featured a series of ridges arranged in a chevron pattern that followed her sternum.

Her breasts were small yet perky, and the nipples were a darker shade of burgundy than the rest of her skin.

Her stomach was flat and toned, with her belly button there as expected. _She almost looks human._

As Aron's eyes drifted downward, he noticed that the girl lacked underwear, meaning that her nether regions were completely exposed already.

And what a sight they were...

A thin strip of sparse, black pubic hair began about an inch above where her vulva began, and her pubic bone accentuated the slit between her legs. Her labia hung low enough to be plainly visible, and they seemed to be already swollen with blood.

 _She wanted him._

Ariss stepped away from Aron and turned around, so that he could behold her wonderful ass. It was perfectly formed for a petite figure. Her labia hung down between her legs for nearly a half an inch.

Aron's member now became iron-hard. He craved the exotic beauty, as if she were his forbidden treasure.

As if sensing the man's lust, Ariss slowly lay down upon her robes, which were strewn across the metal floor...

 _And there it was_. Her hairless pussy was open like a delicate red flower, gleaming brightly in the light from the ceiling. She was wet.

Wasting no time, Aron dropped his pants, exposing his rock hard cock to the world. Ariss' eyes went wide at the sight of Aron's large penis.

He got down on his knees above her and lowered himself to her entrance...

With one deft motion, the head of his penis made delicious contact with the girl's hot pussy. The slick sensation of her entrance nearly put him over the edge, but he steeled himself for the experience to come.

She grunted beneath him and wrapped her slender arms around his back as he slowly sunk his member inside her. He stopped when he felt resistance and heard Ariss give a slight, pained gasp. _She is a virgin._

Aron quickly withdrew his cock and noticed that there was a small amount of blood on it. Bright red blood, just like that of a human.

"Don't stop..." the girl moaned. Aron obliged her by sinking himself into the writhing Sith up to his hilt, and then he began thrusting.

As he thrusted in and out, he wrapped his arms around the girl in a tight embrace as his loins began to tingle, and then tighten.

He began to grunt and groan loudly and Ariss matched his tone with her own moaning. Aron felt a wet sensation make its way down his shaft and then leak out onto his balls... she was beginning to cum.

Eventually he gave a loud moan and buried himself inside, causing the girl's walls to tighten around him. The sensation from this was the kicker.

Aron's cock twitched, then released a hot river of his creamy seed, which filled Ariss' vagina and leaked out around his buried cock. Her walls quivered and he felt her cervix twitch with some force, no doubt taking in some of his seed to her womb.

The two kissed once more, as their orgasms washed over them like a tide and then pass. Aron was utterly spent, so he withdrew his penis from the girl's slick sheath. A stream of white fluid trickled out after it, forming a small pool on the metal floor. The smell of the liquid was intoxicating.

Ariss sat up and felt her vulva with her hand, seeing the product of their love on it. An expression of concern appeared on her face.

Aron noticed her concern. "Are contraceptives not allowed?"

"Yes they are allowed, in fact they are required, as Sith are usually... promiscuous."

"Then what's the matter, love?"

Ariss' concerned expression became one of anxiety. "I forgot to take today's dose." Aron's face went pale as he realized he forgot to use his as well.


End file.
